


Father's Day

by BlueStar19



Category: Transformers (Bay Movies)
Genre: AU, Anything Else I Forgot, Father Figures, Father's Day, Father-Daughter Relationship, Multi, Two Fathers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:35:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24836251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueStar19/pseuds/BlueStar19
Summary: Little one-shot. T-Ai gives her fathers a day to remember. Happy Father's Day!
Relationships: Kate/James/Optimus Prime, OC/James/Optimus (father-daughter), OC/James/Optimus Prime, OC/OC/Ratchet, T-Ai/James/Optimus (father-daughter), T-Ai/Orion/Ratchet





	Father's Day

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This is a little one-shot story for two people in my life that are more like fathers to me than anything. I'm so glad to have them in my life. Again, reusing the name T-Ai. Orion in this story is a human.
> 
> Main Pairing:
> 
> KatexJamesxOptimus
> 
> T-AixRatchetxOrion
> 
> father/daughter:
> 
> James/Optimus/T-Ai
> 
> Warnings: cute fluffs, hugs, anything else I forgot.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers. Only Hasbro. I only own my characters.

T-Ai got up earlier than she normally did. She left her mates sleeping as she headed into the kitchen to cook breakfast. Today was father's day, and she would do something for her two fathers, James and Optimus. Naturally, she would get them something besides an amazing breakfast. After all, she was dubbed Iron Chef of the Kitchen.

T-Ai whipped up some pancakes, homemade maple syrup, glazed fruits, homemade whipped cream, sausage, bacon, eggs, hash brown, and fresh orange juice. She set the table, setting the food down on it just as the others were getting up. Optimus and James came in first, T-Ai greeting them with a kiss on the cheek and a big hug.

"Happy father's day dads," T-Ai said.

"Thank you Little One," Optimus said, sitting down at the table with his holoform, James and Kate joining him.

"That's where you were," Ratchet said, holoform also activated. T-Ai grinned cheekily and kissed the medic and Orion. "You left the berth lonely."

"You had Orion with you," T-Ai countered.

"Yet it was missing you," the medic said.

"Come eat some breakfast," T-Ai laughed, joining her family.

Once they were finished with breakfast, James and Optimus headed off for a bit. Kate grinned, skipping to her bedroom, claiming she needed to get ready. T-Ai rolled her eyes, going to her own room and to the closet. She pulled out two wrapped boxes, going out to the front room. She set them on the table in the middle, showing the tags. One said Daddy James and the other Sire. She left to go find her mates.

~~~000

Optimus' holoform and James came back inside, spotting the gifts. They each took their designated ones, sitting on the couch. They opened them simultaneously. Inside was their favorite chocolates as well as a jacket that said 'Best Dad Ever' on the back. Grinning, the two looked at each other.

"Oh loves, I think I need your help in the bedroom," Kate purred from the hallway. The two got their gifts and followed her in, setting them down on the desk. Kate pulled them to the bed, pushing them down and kissing them deeply. "My turn to spoil you two."

"Dear Primus," Optimus muttered, purring.

"She's serious," James added, shivering a bit when she kissed his neck.

~~~000

"You think they enjoyed it?" T-Ai asked, glancing to the bedroom window that was shuddered.

"I believe so," Orion smirked. "And I believe you'll enjoy this."

T-Ai squeaked in surprise when she was lifted and kissed deeply. She felt through the bonds what her mates were up to. Well two can play at that game. She teased them through the bond, getting both. Ratchet resisted her, but caved in when Orion joined in.

"You two," Ratchet growled playfully.

~~~next day

T-Ai yawned as she finally got up, heading into the kitchen for some water. She grinned at seeing her fathers.

"You two have a good father's day?" she asked, sitting down at the table between them with her glass of water.

"Yes, we did," said James, glancing playfully at Optimus' holoform as he hugged her in greeting.

"That's good to know," said T-Ai. "I'm glad you two had fun. And I'm so grateful to have you both as my dads."

"We are grateful to have you too Little One," Optimus said, leaning over to give his daughter a hug.


End file.
